Pourquoi avoir peur d'une première fois
by SoPhIaGrInT
Summary: Voici une autre histoire signée SoPhIaGrInT. Romantique histoire d'amour entre un de mes couples préférés, RonHermione. Soyez avertis, c'est une fic classée R.
1. Au creu de ton lit, au creu de

Pourquoi avoir peur d'une première fois.

Chapitre1 Au creu de ton lit, au creu de tes dras, au creu de tes bras.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de ce qu'elle y vit. Un jeune homme était couché dans un lit. Il portait un chandail orange (la couleur lui allait si bien) et des pantalons noirs. Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient maintenant aux épaules et ses beaux grands yeux bleus regardaient amoureusement ceux de la plus belle chose qui soit arrivé dans la vie de Ronald Weasley.

Le lit semblait fait pour acceuillir la famille Weasley au grand complet et une très grosse couverture bleue le recouvrait. La pièce était faiblement éclairé par des chandelles et une douce musique sortit de nul part donnait à la chambre un aspect des plus romantiques.

Ron marcha jusqu,à sa petite amie et lui donna une marguerite, sa fleur préféré.

-Que me vaut cet honneur?

-Ça fait trois ans, jour pour jour que l'on est ensemble. Je t'aime ma belle.

Hermione en resta sans voix. Lui, qui oubliait dix minutes plus tard tous ce que les profs disait, s'était rappelé de ce jour si important dans la vie d'un couple alors qu'elle, l'idiote, avait complètement oublié.

-Hermione ça va?

-Hein? euh, oui. Merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant passionément.

-Tu es sûr? lui demanda-t-il en l'entendant soupirer.

-Oui, oui. C'est juste que, regardes tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et regardes-moi, je n'ai rien du tout pour toi, je ne suis même pas bien habillée.

Elle protait son uniforme habituel.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça. Je ne me suis pas levé ce matin me disant " Tiens, ça fait trois ans qu'on sort ensemble, Hermione et moi, je vais lui faire une surprise en espérant qu'elle va m'en faire à moi aussi". Tu es déjà assez débordé avec les ASPIC sans qu'en plus je ne me mette à faire l'égoïste par-dessus le marché. J'ai d'autre choses à faire, comme m'occuper de ma préfète préférée, par exemple. Et puis ne t'en fait pas pour tes vêtements. C'est original parce que c'est toi. C'est dans cet uniforme que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Il y a plein de souvenirs là dedans.

-Tu as raison. Bien imaginé en passant pour la salle.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas de mérite, une salle sur demande, ça se commande.

-Harry ne nous cherchera pas?

-Non, il est très occupé avec une jeune fille rousse, il grimaça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Une valse retenti.

-Veux-tu danser?

-Pourquoi pas.

Une de leur main enlacés, l'autre sur la taille et l'épaule, Ron et Hermione commençèrent leurs pas de danse.

-Tu danses très bien Ron, où as-tu apprit ça?

-C'est Ginny qui m'a enseigné.

Ils se séparèrent, leur autre main toujours jointe et Ron fit tourner Hermione avant de reprendre sa position d'origine.

-En tout cas, elle t'a très bien apprit.

-Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

-Pourquoi?

Elle tourna encore et posa son dos contre son torse, se laissa glisser le long de son corps pour retourné dans la position de départ.

-Tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait que je lui foute la paix avec Dean. C'était l'été après notre cinquième année. Alors je lui ai dit oui en échange de ce service.

Les dernières notes jouèrent alors que Ron faisait tourné Hermione une dernière fois et qu'il la renverait. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent, Ron la ramenant droite.

Une autre chanson, cette fois-ci un slow, débuta. Ils se rapprochèrent et s'enlaçèrent au milieu de la pièce sous la musique de "Here with me"(Dido). Ron posa ses mains dans son dos et la rapprocha de son corps, voulant tout sentir contre lui. Il respira ses cheveux, sentant une intense odeur d'Hermione, les fruits. Dieu qu'elle sentait bon. En la pressant contre lui, il pouvait très bien sentir son ventre ainsi que la partie juste au-dessus et il n'osait pas penser à ce qui se trouvait sous le chandail de la jeune fille. Il en tremblait d'excitation. "Fichus hormones!" se dit-il.Tout en dansant, Hermione écoutait les paroles de la chanson.

"I'll do what I want, but I can't hide

I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe,

until you're resting here with me..."

(Je ferai ce que je veux, mais je ne peux cacher,

que je ne partirai pas,que je ne dormirai pas, que je ne peux respirer,

Tant que tu reste ici avec moi)

Ça lui ressemblait, mais elle l'aimais toujours, elle avait si peur de le perdre.

-Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, But I can't hide...

Ron sourit en l'entendant chanter. Une autre chanson commença et leurs pas s'ajustèrent sur "Bring me to life". Cella-là, elle représentait leur vie avant de sortir ensemble. Hermione avait plonger dans une sorte de côté sombre après la mort de Sirius. Harry devenait de plus en plus froid avec eux et un accident arrivé à ses parents l'avait rendu encore plus distante (Hermione). Heureusement, un jour, Ron s'en était aperçut et lui avait avouer son amour, la ramenant à la vie. Petit à petit, leur amour passa de timide à passionné, Ron lui montrant toujours cet amour qu'il trouvait en elle, ayant très peur qu'elle ne retombe et que, cette fois-ci, il ne puisse la sauver. Heureusement que Ginny est arrivé et a aidé Harry à se faire une raison. Hermione leva ses yeux vers Ron et lui donna un fougueux baisé, alors que la chanson continuait.

"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love,

Darling only you are the life among the dead"

( Gelé à l'intérieur sans ton contact, sans ton amour,

chéri toi seul est la vie parmi la mort)

Étendu sur le lit, ils continuaient se baisé rempli d'oxygène et d'amour. Dans la tête d'Hermione, des pensés se bousculaient. Elle avait envie de lui. Elle avait envie de se perdre dans les dras avec lui. Elle avait envie de rester contre lui pendant l'éternité. Elle voulait ne plus sentir la chaleur à moitié dégager de son corps à cause de son t-shirt, elle voulait tout sentir, elle voulait savoir le nombre de taches de rousseurs sur lui, quitte à devoir tous les compter. Même la légère bosse qu'elle avait senti entre ses jambes l'intriguait. Elle se décolla de lui et le poussa légèrement. Il était maintenant sur le bord du lit.

La chanson était maintenant fini et plus rien ne jouait. Ron la regarda, étrangement surpris.

-Ron, je... je...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, 'Mione?

-J'ai prit une décision.

-Laquelle?

-Eh, bien... tu sais on s'en ai déjà parler, mais je n'étais pas prête, mais maintenant si.

-Prête à quoi? (ah, les gars! lol)

-Prête à faire l'amour avec toi.

BOOOOOOUM!

-Ron, ça va?

-Oui, oui, dit-il en se rassayant sur le lit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est tout. Tu es certaine de ce que tu me dit?

-Plus que certaine. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai peur, mais avec toi, je sais que ça ne durera pas longtemps.

-Hermione... je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas le faire? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu déçu.

-NON, pas du tout, je veux juste être certain que c'est bien ce que tu veux toi.

Pour toute réponse, elle le prit par les épaules, le plaqua contre le lit et l'embrassa telle une lionne enragé. Son lion ne pouvait que ce laisser faire. Elle passa sa main sous son t-shirt et caressa sa peau qui commençait à se réchauffer. Son torse était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé, doux, musclé, fort et tendre. Elle glissa sa main vers le bas et découvrit son ventre dur. Hermione se décida enfin à enlever son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse pâle couvert de tache de rousseur. Elle parcourru de ses doigts ses épaules droites. Un doigt se perdit en court de route pour glisser de son cou à ses pectoraux. Le corps de Ron frissonna légèrement. Le même doigt descendit vers le bas pour tracer des cercles sinueux autour de son joli nombril et se perdit de nouveau dans ses abdominaux.

Ron se redressa, Hermione toujours à califourchon sur lui et lui enleva sa robe ainsi que son chandail. Elle commença à embrasser son cou, et il caressait son dos, les yeux fermés. Une couche de sueur recouvrait déjà leur corps alors qu'Hermione lèchait doucement sa nuque. Un nouveau frisson de la part du jeune homme, lui rappela qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Ron avait toujours été sensible de se côté. Tout ce qui touchait au cou, le rendait faible. Elle donna un léger cou de langue derrière son oreille et il ne put rien faire. Il trouva cependant la force de l'embrasser.

-Ron, j'aimerais bien qu'on se déshabille au complet avant de continuer.

Il la regarda et acquiessa. Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux des siens lorsqu'elle enleva son soutient-gorge et devint rouge en voyant sa poitrine bien ferme et blanche sous ses yeux, le tout orner de deux mamelons rosés. Elle enleva sa jupe et sa petite culotte dévoilant à Ron un spectacle des plus agréable. Son regard se perdit entre ses jambes, plus précisément sur la fine toison brune qui s'y trouvait. Il devint encore plus rouge et lui sourit, l'adoration se lisant dans son regard bleuté.

-Tu es la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vu.

Elle devint rouge à son tour et lui sourit en retour. Elle attendait qu'il se déshabille à son tour, mais ce moment ne vint pas.

-Ron?

Il sembla soudain se réveiller et enleva son pantalon, son visage plus rouge que jamais. Son boxer par terre, elle put constater qu'il n'était pas juste doter que de grande jambes, de grands pieds, de grandes mains et d'un long nez. Pas trop gros, elle savait qu'il était fait pour elle, dans tous les sens du terme. Ron semblait attendre nerveusement son verdict.

-Tu es magnifique Ron. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu sois aussi séduisant.

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement qui la fit rire et ils se replaçèrent comme ils étaient avant de s'être levé, c'est-à-dire Hermione à califourchon sur Ron. Il était assi et commença à l'embrasser. Ses mains caressa son dos et sa bouche descendit vers son cou. Une de ses mains se posa sur le dessous de son sein et il se promit de toujours se rappeler de son poid. Sa main fondait parfaitement dans sa poitrine.

Hermione soupira tout en mêlant la chevelure rousse de Ron. Un plus gros soupir sorti de sa bouche alors qu'il déposait des baisés légèrement humides sur ses seins. Il lècha ensuite le contour de sa poitrine et, quand il sentit ses mamelons durçir, il les mordit légèrement. Hermione poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres, serra la tête de Ron contre son sein et lui se sentit encore plus excité.

-Ron, souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit, la prit par la taille et la souleva pour se placer sur elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait penser, son poid n'était pas trop lourd pour elle. La main de Ron commença à monter le long de sa cuisse. Hermione continuait de perdre la tête et sentait que, si il ne la touchait pas maintenant, elle allait exploser. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes et répéta:

-Ron.

Il la regarda et sourit alors qu'elle prenait sa main pour la guidée là où elle en avait besoin. Il sourit à nouveau et poussa un grognement lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur qui émanait de l'intimité de son aimée. Il glissa un doigt en elle, tout en embrassant son ventre. Il appuya sa langue contre son nombril, alors qu'il remontit son doigt et atteignait enfin la petite boule de chair tendre que les deux attendaient impatiement qu'il touche.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri qu'il étouffa en l'embrassant. Il vit bien qu'elle était incapable de l'embrasser, alors il se contenta de passer des coup de langue contre ses lèvres. Elle, elle gémissait, se qui se répercutait dans tout son corps, à lui.

Bientôt, le bassin d'Hermione prit les devant, montant et descendant dans un rythme des plus frénétique qui fit presque perdre la tête à Ron. Son mouvement permi à Ron d'atteindre ses fesses pour les caresser langoureusement.

Elle fini par pousser un dernier gémissement. Ron eu bien du mal à garder son sang-froid et à ne pas la prendre là, de n'importe quelle manière et de continuer à l'entendre jurer avec lui.

-Ron, dit-elle de nouveau.

Il sut tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait et se demandait même si elle n'avait pas lu dans ses pensés. Sa voix semblait faible et son corps trempé de sueur tremblait.

-Ça va aller, lui dit-il avant d'entrer doucement en elle et de briser sa dernière barrière. Celle qui dépassait les limites du plaisir.

Elle mordit son épaule sous le coup de la douleur et deux larmes roulèrent le long de ses tempes.

-Tu veux que j'arrêtes?

Elle eut de la difficulté à répondre.

-At... attends quelques secondes.

Elle se calma pendant que Ron la couvrait de baisé sur le visage et dans le cou, attendant son signal. Il ne s'était toujours pas retiré, mais quand elle lui fit signe qu'elle était prête, il le fit.

Il se retira et rentra un peu plus brusquement en elle. Aucune sensation ne pouvait se comparer à ça. Elle le sentait en elle et la complétait. Elle avait toujours senti un vide , elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, ce n'est pas ça, mais un manque se fasait toujours sentir et maintenant, elle savait c'était quoi et, enfin, il était rempli. Elle vit les yeux de Ron se fermer et entendit un gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Attendrit par le fait qu'elle pouvait lui faire sentir d'aussi bonne sensation, elle ne put que l'imiter quand il se retira à nouveau pour rentrer plus brusquement.

Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Son bassin alla à la rencontre de celui de Ron lorsque celui-ci entra violement en elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ron se remit à caresser ses cuisses et embrasser ses seins. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait suporter.

Quand il revint vers sa bouche, elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses ongles glissèrent de ses reins, passant par ses côtes pour finir sur ses omoplates. Le corps du jeune homme tremblait. Leur coeur battait avec la même intensité, tandis que le rythme augmentait.

Hermione voulait le sentir plus près encore et se cambra sous lui, écrasant complètement ses seins contre son torse. Ron les sentaient très bien et cela l'excitait encore plus, si c'était possible. Il soufflait et grognait comme Hermione ne l'avait jamais entendu. Ils ne respiraient plus et le coup violent que Ron donna à la fin, fut leur perte.

Hermione poussa un dernier gémissement en criant le nom de son amant si fort, que, Ron, alerté par cette voix, ne put faire autrement que de l'imiter et , après avoir hurler d'une voix rauque et vulnérable " Hermione", il se sentit tomber lourdement sur la jeune fille.

Il essaya vainement de reprendre une respiration normal, sa tête poser dans son cou. Lorsqu'il la releva, il vit Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres entre-ouvertes et s'il regardait plus bas, il vit que sa poitrine était encore gonflée de plaisir. Il déposa un léger baisé au creu de son épaule et appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il la caressa du bout des doigts.

Hermione rompit le silence:

-Tu sais, tout le monde parle de cette expérience comme la monté au septième ciel, dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux trempés. Aujourd'hui, je ne les crois plus.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu m'as emmené bien au-delà du septième ciel.

Il lui sourit, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Il la bascula ensuite sur le côté, l'ammenant contre son torse. Elle pouvait entendre son coeur battre, encore un peu irrégulièrement.

-Je t'aime 'Mione.

-Ron?

Hermione sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud sur ses éapules. Elle était étendu sur le ventre. Elle venait de se réveiller.

-Ron, répéta-t-elle.

Elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit le jeune rouquin qui embrassait doucement ses épaule, son dos et le bas de son dos. Elle sourit et se retourna. Les lèvres de Ron glissèrent de son dos à son ventre. Hermione entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules, pendant que la bouche de Ron continuait son chemin entre ses seins et dans son cou.

-Bon matin, lui dit-il en apparaissant devant son visage.

-Bon matin, lui répondit-elle, alors que leurs lèvres s'unissaient en un tendre baisé.

Ils étaient couchés sur le côté, se serrant très fort dans leurs bras.

-Passer une belle nuit? demanda-t-elle.

-La plus belle de toute ma vie.

-On a peut-être le temps de passer la plus belle matiné de toute notre vie, dit-elle d'un air séduisant.

Ils rirent, mais un cri venant du ventre de Ron les fit se lever pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuné.


	2. Problèmes d'hormones à l'horizon

Après plusieurs mois et même, peut-être années, je ne me rappelle plus, me revoilà avec la suite de cette fanfic pour le moins… érotique. Désolée de ne pas avoir postée avant, mais je suis pas mal occupée. Ça fait des mois que je l'ai terminer, alors, je posterai bientôt le dernier chapitre, c'est-à-dire, le chapitre 3. J'espère que vous aimerez celui-là. Faites-le moi savoir par reviews.

Bizous tout le monde!

Chapitre2 Problème d'hormone à l'horizon

-Maintenant, pour la potion de...

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans leur cours de potion. La jeune essayait vainement de se concentrer car Ron avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Hermione l'enleva, mais il recommença et pire, il la remonta plus haut à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle lui retira de nouveau et lui lança un regard furieux. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, au contraire, mais plus il continuait, plus des images de leur nuit toride lui revenaient en tête et elle perdait le file de la leçon. Elle se revoyait avec lui, nus, sur un lit, Ron la caressant ou frémissant de son corps musclé contre ses doigts. C'était insuportable. Si elle ne s'écoutait pas, elle se jetterait sur lui immédiatement, sans tenir compte du reste de la classe. Ron, lui, ne semblait pas se lasser de son petit jeu. Il s'avait qu'elle avait de la difficulté à suivre et il adorait savoir qu'il en était la cause. Il avait besoin d'attention. Il remonta encore sa main pour aller toucher le fin coton de sa petite culotte.

Elle dut prendre une bonne respiration, mais, par malchance, Rogue l'entendit.

-Un problème, Miss. Granger? dit-il de sa voix doucereuse (grrrrrrrrrr!)

-Non monsieur, répondit-elle, aussi rouge qu'une beuglante.

Ron enleva précipitament sa main, mais Rogue la vit.

-Peut-être devrait-on vous trouver un endroit plus intime pour parfaire vos cours d'anatomie, plutôt que de continuer la leçon, n'est-ce pas Mr. Weasley?

On ne pouvait faire la différence entre le visage de Ron et celui d'Hermione, tous deux semblaient vouloir faire compétition.

-Non professeur, répondit-il, pendant que les Serpentard riaient aux éclats, que Harry souriait et que Parvarti et Lavande gloussaient comme des dindes. (lol)

Harry émit un petit rire qui n'échappa pas à Rogue.

-5 points en moins, Mr. Potter, on ne rit pas dans ma classe.

L'hilarité des Serpentards augmenta. Ron se mit à pester.

-Vieux crouton, murmura-t-il.

-Dix point en moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley. Oh! pendant que j'y pense, vous et Granger viendrez me voir après le cours, pour votre retenue. Reprenons où nous en étions.

Toute la classe se remit au travail, les Gryffondors lançant des regards glacials au prof de potion. La leçon fini, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Rogue pour connaître l'heure et le jour de leur retenue.

-Ma classe n'est pas faite pour apprendre les parties du corps. Votre retenue aura lieu demain soir, ici-même, à 20h00. Vous avez intérêts à être présents. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée. DEHORS!

(Je voulais juste préciser une chose, je dois vous dire que je ne déteste pas Rogue. C'est mon deuxième personnage préféré. J'adore quand il donne des retenue sans raison, c'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça dans ce chapitre. Par contre, je n'aime pas du tout Malfoy, alors dans ce qui suit, je ne me suis pas gêné pour le faire arrogant et peureux. Alors ceux qui sont fans du "beau" blondinet, désolé pour vous. Quoique, il ne lui arrive absolument rien.)

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, une surprise les attendaient. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient rester pour les embêter.

-Alors, Weasley, vous avez décidé de commencer une nouvelle génération de crétins? Fais gaffe, ils pourraient hérités de ton cervau, ce ne serait pas très bien pour eux, plus tard. Et je ne parles même pas des vêtements...

-Fermes-la, Malfoy, dit-il entre ses dents.

-Oh! il sait parler maintenant. On fais du progrès.

-Laisses tomber Ron, viens on va aller voir Harry et Ginny.

-En tout cas, ils pourraient très bien avoir le physique de Granger, elle s'est très bien arrangée, ces derniers temps.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui.

-C'est vrai, Granger. Si tu n'étais pas une sang-de-bourbe, ça ferais longtemps que je t'aurais eu dans mon lit.

-Tu me vois bien contente d'être une, comment tu appelle ça? Ah, oui! une sang-de-bourbe, mais pour être aussi sûr de toi, tu dois penser que je voudrais bien coucher avec toi?

-Je suis certain que non, je ne suis quand même pas stupide. Mais je peux être convainquant, quand je veux.

Il s'avança vers elle, mais Ron s'interposa entre eux. Étant un peu plus grand, non, beaucoup plus grand que lui, il avait avantage, bien que Crabbe et Goyle étaient plus imposants que lui.

-Tu ne t'approche pas d'elle et ne t'avise pas de mettre tes grosses pattes sales de fils de mangemort sur une parcelle de sa peau car, si tu le fais, c'est sur toi qu'il n'y aura plus de peau, tu peux me croire. Aller, dégerpi avant que ta sale petite tête de serpentard ne se retrouve accrocher au mur de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Vas-t-en espèce de petite poule mouillée!

Malfoy le regarda d'un air meurtrier où perçait la peur et fit signe à ses acolythes de le suivre.

Pendant les années, Ron avait appris à ne plus se laisser faire par Malfoy. Il avait prit beaucoup plus de confiance en lui et s'imposait. Il était toujours resté dans l'ombre de ses frères et de Harry et maintenant, il se sentait revivre avec une très belle réputation. Harry et lui étaient devenus la coqueluche de toute l'école, sauf Serpentard, bien sûr.

-Est-ce qu'on y va? demanda Hermione avec impatience.

-Mais...

Il ne put dire un autre mot car, elle était déjà partit. Il venait de la défendre et c'est tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire .

-Hermione!

Il courut la rejoindre.

-Belle façon de me remercier.

-Pourquoi te remercier?

-C'est évident non, je t'ai défendu, il me semble que c'est la moindre des choses que tu me remerci.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as défendu, j'étais capable de faire ça toute seule. Jamais il ne m'aurait approché.

Ron en était bouche bée. Il se ravisera la prochaine fois que quelqu'un voudra lui faire quelque chose. Leçon No1: ne jamais prendre la défence d'Hermione Granger. Laissez-la faire et après, on verra bien. Il avança d'un pas rageur et la devança, ne voulant pas l'entendre changer de sujet.

Le soir, tous semblaient être redevenu normal, mais une légère tension s'était installé entre le deux gryffondor. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi, mais ne fit aucun commentaires.

Ils étaient tous les quatre, c'est-à-dire Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, assient dans la salle commune sur de gros fauteuils. Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient timidement, sous l'oeil dégoûté de Ron. Celui-ci se tourna vers Hermione qui semblait dans la lune. Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sursauta, mais répondit à son baisé avec ardeur. Ron commença à remonter sa main sous son chandail. La jeune fille se tendit, se défit de son étreinte et dit:

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher si je veux être en forme pour la retenue de demain.

Et elle parti aussi vite que l'éclair. Ron resta là, à regarder les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles et soupira. Harry et Ginny se séparèrent, encore dans leur bulle, quand Harry demanda:

-Où est Hermione?(Hey, c'est la phrase préférée de Ron dans le tome 4, hihi)

-Elle est partit se coucher, elle disait qu'elle était fatiguée, répondit Ron avec amertume.

-Ah, bon! fut la seule réponse que Harry trouva à dire avant d'entreprendre de "dévorer" la soeur de son meilleur ami.

-Pouvez-vous ne pas faire ça devant moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être malade.

-Pourquoi, tu n'as pas eu ton cadeau avec Hermione, peut-être? demanda Ginny. Tu es jaloux...

Ron lui lança un regard tellement haineux, qu'elle en eu froid dans le dos. Puis, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un autre regard.

-Je crois que tu l'as un peu trop énervé, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien avec Hermione, ces temps-ci. Je me demande ce qui se passe.

-Tu connais mon idiot de frère. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'Herm lui trouve. Il manque tellement de tact parfois.

-C'est peut-être ça qu'Hermione aime chez lui, tous ses petits défauts, elle lui reprochait souvent de manquer de tact. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas toutes les filles de Poudlard qui diraient la même chose que toi. Depuis qu'il a sauvé la vie à un jeune serdaigle de première année, sa cote de popularité a beaucoup augmenté. Il y a même des filles qui ont montés son fan club, à ce qui parraît. Il y aurait, dans les 300 membres, dont, je n'en doute pas, Hermione et quelques unes des gryffondors. En plus, le trois quart de l'école l'adore, dans le quart qui reste, il y a quelques Serpentards, pas tous, et il faut compter aussi les petits amis de ses fans qui sont jaloux qu'elles fantasmes sur lui.

Ginny grimaça.

-Bon, enfin, ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi grognon, dit-elle.

-Tu le connais, il va dépomper bientôt.

-Ouin, de toute façon, ils s'aiment comme des vrais fous, dans quelques jours, ils vont être revenus ensemble, c'est certain...

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal. Elle pleurait silencieusement dans son lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres filles du dortoire. Ce qu'elle avait envie de lui, mais alors pourquoi était-elle incapable de le laisser la toucher! Ils l'avaient déjà fait et elle avait adoré ça. Peut-être avait-elle peur que cela ait gâché complètement leur relation et qu'il ne l'aime que pour ça! Non, voyons, il l'aiamait bien avant qu'ils ne le fassent.

Elle continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme pour être en forme le lendemain. En forme de patate, oui, elle allait voir Rogue. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez de ses problèmes sentimentaux, il fallait que ce narcissique prof de potion lui cole une retenue.


End file.
